Accidents Happen
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Bobby thinks he's seen the last of Crowley, but when he, Sam and Dean are researching one day, the demon turns up with a very unexpected surprise. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bobby thinks he's seen the last of Crowley, but when he, Sam and Dean are researching one day, the demon turns up with a very unexpected surprise. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Oh my Chuck! My first ever Bobby/Crowley fic which even features a surprise! WOW! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you want more!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Accidents Happen<strong>

**Chapter One**

Since the Apocalypse that didn't quite happen, Bobby and the Winchesters had been trying their best to return to some sort of normality.

Castiel and Gabriel were around still, of course they were now in romantic relationships with the brothers, Castiel with Dean and Gabriel with Sam. But on this particular warm Sunday morning, the rushing of air alerted the group, especially the angels as Crowley appeared in the room, pale, shaking and sweating.

"You." He growled, pointing at Bobby who looked shocked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?" Bobby asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, 'What's going on?' he asks!" Crowley yelled, "How could you not know we were soulmates, you idiot?"

The entire room fell silent and the Winchesters and the angels stared between Bobby and Crowley. How could Bobby possibly have known that? They'd only made a deal and kissed like anyone else who came across Crowley.

"And now, because we kissed and 'sealed the bond', I'm up the frigging duff!" Crowley yelled, everyone gasping almost dramatically in the room.

The demon actually looked upset. He looked tired and worried too, and Bobby couldn't help the way his heartstrings pulled at the way Crowley rubbed his stomach absently.

"You're pregnant?" Bobby asked, "And it's...it's mine?"

Crowley just nodded and rested against the wall, looking quite tired. He gazed at Bobby who stood up and moved closer to him, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. Bobby realised the demon looked frightened. He was scared, quite clearly, and Bobby knew now that he had to step up and be the father he was going to be. Crowley's pregnancy meant that he'd be incredibly emotional too, and all Bobby thought to do was pull him into a hug.

Crowley was shocked at the contact but in his current state, all he wanted was to be promised that it would be okay. He was terrified. Demon births weren't any easier than human ones, and the baby, unless this was changed, was going to be born half demon, and Crowley would have to use a lot of his essence to birth the egg it would come from. The egg would be formed using his essence. It would be painful, lengthy and tiresome. Demon labours lasted for at least two days, and he was worried of enduring such pain for so long.

He had the urge to nest too.

Damn.

"I'm here for you, alright?" Bobby said softly, "If this is partially my doing then I'll help you raise the little tyke."

"Raise?" Crowley asked, huffing out a laugh, "No way. I'm not raising this."

"Crowley..." Bobby began, "If this is my child too, then I have a say in what happens to it, okay?"

"Bobby, it'll be a half demon baby. You have no idea what kind of work this will take." Crowley sighed tiredly, "We can make it human...It just means that I have to drink some of your blood..."

"That's fine." Bobby said instantly, "Crowley, if we're having a kid, as damn weird as it is, it's our job to protect it, okay? Our job to raise it and care for it...It's our job to love it. How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." Crowley replied, Bobby sighing and staring at the demon.

"How long have you loved this baby for?" He asked, Crowley bowing his head and sighing himself.

"Eight weeks."

"Exactly." Bobby said quietly, "If you love this baby, you can't possibly give it up. I'll be here with you, y'idjit. We all will."

The others nodded, despite still being in shock.

"When do you need my blood?" The hunter asked, Crowley shrugging in response.

"Whenever you're ready." He whispered, "I'll need three tablespoons of it...ish..."

"Fine." Bobby said, grabbing his knife from his belt, "Sam, go get me a tablespoon."

Sam headed to the kitchen while the others just continued to stare.

"Really, Bobby, you're just gonna accept this as fact?" Dean asked, Crowley grabbing Bobby's hand and pressing it against his stomach.

"You tell him what you feel, Bobby." The demon said, Bobby gasping as the thrumming of the life force of the baby hit his hand with unbelievable force, "That's a happy half-demon baby who's stupidly overjoyed to meet his other father."

"Good God..." Bobby breathed, placing his other hand on the demon's stomach, "This is amazing."

"That's the baby saying hello." Crowley whispered, "It's bugging me. It's been like this all day. Thrumming away like an over excited bee."

Everyone looked up as Sam returned with the spoon, Crowley holding it beneath Bobby's arm as the hunter cut into it, letting his blood fall onto the silver spoon until it was full.

"Just a spoonful of sugar." Crowley muttered, taking the spoonful down before holding it back under Bobby's arm, "God, that's disgusting..."

"Shut up, y'idjit or I'll stop." Bobby replied, Crowley taking down the final two spoonfuls before helping to patch Bobby's arm up.

He held onto his stomach for a moment and waited as the child calmed, the thrumming returning to its usual peaceful state.

"Did it work?" Bobby asked, Castiel moving over to Crowley and touching his forehead.

"Yes." Castiel replied, "Your baby is human."

"Thank God." Crowley breathed, his fingers twitching for a moment as he grabbed Bobby's hand, "Bobby I want to make a nest."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Bobby thinks he's seen the last of Crowley, but when he, Sam and Dean are researching one day, the demon turns up with a very unexpected surprise. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter. I'll try and keep Crowley as in-character as I can! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Accidents Happen<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"A nest?" Bobby asked, Crowley nodding in response and pulling the hunter upstairs.

The last thing Bobby expected Crowley to want was a nest. Why would he need a nest? He wasn't a bird. Did demons nest? Bobby had never ever read anything about demons nesting. He'd actually never read anything about demonic pregnancies, soulmates or anything of the kind, so everything that Crowley would tell him about, he had to accept as fact and he had to try and remember. Their baby's life depended on it.

"Of course." Crowley replied, "Expectant demons require a nest, just as expectant angels do. Now, if you don't mind, I need to build one. Could I use your spare room?"

"You can use my room." Bobby said softly, his gaze softening as Crowley shared a small look with him, "If I've helped put you in this situation, the least I can do is let you share my bed."

"Thank you." Crowley replied, Bobby leading him into the room and looking at the bed.

"You need any more blankets or pillows?" The hunter asked, Crowley nodding softly, "You want me to help you build it or...?"

"No, thanks, I'll be fine." Crowley said quietly, gazing at Bobby before leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Bobby."

"You don't need to thank me." Bobby replied, "Get yourself settled in."

He went to hunt down more blankets and pillows while Crowley sat on the bed for a moment, trying to get a good feel of it. He started to arrange the pillows and blankets, rearranging them if it didn't feel quite right. He'd know when he'd made the right nest.

Bobby entered with more pillows and blankets, and Crowley continued to work, Bobby sitting by the bed and watching him. He kept shaking his head and muttering to himself, changing things around again. Over and over, the demon rearranged things, until finally, an hour later a contented smile crossed his face and he kicked off his shoes, laying himself down in the nest and sighing happily.

"Perfect." He whispered, rubbing his belly as the thrumming of the baby increased, "The baby likes it too."

"That's good enough for me." Bobby whispered, "I'll get settled in the other room."

"You're not gonna stay here with me?" Crowley asked, "With us?"

"What's with you, Crowley?" Bobby asked, "You're behaving like a woman."

"I am pregnant, you moron." Crowley snapped, "My hormones are everywhere and I'm mood swinging and all this other bollocks that comes with it. This isn't easy, y'know! I sometimes wish that this thing wasn't in here."

"Hey." Bobby said sternly, grabbing Crowley's hand which shocked the demon a little, "Don't you _ever _say that again. You love that baby, you've said so yourself. I know it's gotta be tough for you, but I'm here with you, okay? I won't let you do this on your own. You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared." Crowley snapped, pulling his hand away and turning away from the hunter as he sat up and pulled his coat and suit jacket off, taking off his tie and unfastening his shirt a little, "I need to sleep."

"Sure." Bobby whispered, covering him over with a blanket and rubbing his back a little, "You need anything, you call for me, okay?"

"Whatever..." Crowley mumbled sleepily.

Bobby just sighed and left him to it, heading downstairs to join the others who were still in shock. He couldn't believe Crowley had said what he did. Alright, he was a demon, he wasn't supposed to be overly emotional, but once he was a human.

He did love that baby, and Bobby knew everyone could see it whenever he rubbed his stomach. Okay, so there'd be some pain with the birth and stuff, but Bobby would be with him the whole time. He'd take care of him and he'd take care of that baby. He needed to find out how it would be born, so when Crowley had rested for a while, he'd ask about it. He got a little excited at the thought that he was going to be dad.

"I'm gonna be a dad..." He said out loud, the others nodding and grinning before pulling the slightly emotional hunter into an embrace.

* * *

><p>"An egg?" Bobby asked with surprise, Crowley nodding and letting out the most tired sigh Bobby had ever heard.<p>

"Two days I have to spend lying in pain to form this egg from whatever demonic essence I have...and then I have to stay with the egg until it hatches." Crowley replied, taking in Bobby's shocked face, "Demon labours last for two days at least. It could be longer, depending on _it_."

"We can't just keep calling the baby _it_." Bobby said, "He or she needs a name."

"Yeah? How about Bobby Jr?" Crowley replied, "There, all sorted. I want to go back to the nest."

"Crowley, hang on a minute, y'idjit." Bobby said, pulling Crowley back towards the couch, "Listen, I'll send Dean and Sam out for some baby books. We've got enough people here to go and get the baby some things when its born, okay? When are you gonna know what you're having?"

"I don't know." Crowley replied, "A couple of weeks, maybe?"

"How long does this pregnancy last?" Bobby asked.

"Five months." Crowley replied, "Two months down and three to go."

He chuckled, but his breathing hitched in a pained way and Bobby instantly panicked.

"What's wrong, Crowley?" He asked, watching as the demon smiled softly.

"You've not felt this yet. Not properly anyway." Crowley said softly, letting Bobby rub his stomach fully, "That's a bump, can you tell?"

Bobby nodded and gasped as something hit his hands. He put his hands back on and two more things met his hands.

"We've got a boxer it seems." Crowley said quietly, unfastening his shirt to reveal the swelling that was suddenly met with the baby's hand, a little fist visible through his skin, "It's not in an egg right now, but because of demon essence that it's lost, the egg will be an incubator for it. When I've formed the egg over two days, the baby will be teleported inside it."

"How?" Bobby asked, chuckling as the baby moved around in Crowley's stomach.

"I don't know. It just happens." Crowley replied, looking at Bobby was concern in his eyes, "I need you to be prepared, Bobby. The labour is tiring, length, painful and a little messy at times."

"You'll be okay, Crowley. You're stronger than you look." Bobby said softly, Crowley swatting his arm playfully.

"Bobby, I need my bed..." He whispered, suddenly feeling very tired.

"C'mon, then." Bobby said softly, taking him upstairs and getting him settled in the nest, "I'll send the boys out for some things, okay? Get your rest."

"Hmm...Thank you." Crowley said quietly, Bobby smiling warmly at him.

"You're welcome."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Bobby thinks he's seen the last of Crowley, but when he, Sam and Dean are researching one day, the demon turns up with a very unexpected surprise. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Whooops...Been away for a while! I'm so, so sorry! I got sidetracked! With nice, good, happy things! I'm hoping that you haven't missed me too much, but I really have been super busy! Sorry for the long wait for any kind of work from me, let alone this! I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Accidents Happen<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Bobby entered the bedroom to find Crowley laying there in that nest looking stupidly tired as he rubbed his stomach gently. It was an odd thing to see him looking so...Well...Motherly really. It was odd to see him looking so tired too, and so fed up.

"I wish you'd bloody well settle." He said to his belly, turning onto his side and sighing as he tried to get comfortable.

"Baby bothering you?" Bobby asked, Crowley nodding and rubbing his brow with another sigh, "You look tired."

"Mhm..." Crowley mumbled, blinking slowly and trying to get comfortable again.

Bobby approached the bed and sat beside Crowley, gently rubbing his belly. The feeling of the child inside him made Bobby's heart warm, since he knew that it was his baby growing in there. His and Crowley's. A little disturbing, but he was getting to be the father he'd never thought he'd get to be. With a gentle smile, he settled himself next to Crowley and found himself becoming a pillow for the demon.

"You comfortable?" He asked, earning a nod from Crowley, "Okay...Get some sleep."

"Wish this little bugger would stop rolling around..." Crowley muttered, "'S doing my head in."

"I'm sure." Bobby chuckled, rubbing the demon's belly gently.

"Seems calmer when you're here..." Crowley said quietly, "Good sign?"

"Yeah." Bobby smiled, "You're really tired, huh?"

Crowley just nodded and settled against the hunter, curling up close and holding Bobby's hand to his belly. The hunter smiled and stroked soft lines with his thumb, resting his head against Crowley's. He realised after a moment what he was doing but he couldn't care. He actually liked holding someone like this again. He'd missed it. He'd missed the contact of having someone hold his hand or having them resting against his body like Crowley was now.

"Baby's calmer with you here." Crowley whispered, repeated what he'd said earlier, "Must like you."

"I hope so." Bobby replied, "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Crowley sighed and nodded, too tired to move his hand from where it rested on top of Bobby's. But he didn't want to move. He was so comfortable and it was nice that someone was taking care of him in this way. The demon huffed out a shuddering breath and curled closer, and the hunter realised he was cold. So he grabbed a spare blanket that had been left by the nest and covered Crowley with it and then himself, hearing a soft sigh from the demon again.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Bobby replied, resting his hand back on the demon's belly.

"Stay." Crowley breathed, gripping his hand, "Please?"

"Sure." Bobby said softly, holding him closer, "Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Crowley awoke, curled up against Bobby as the hunter himself was asleep. He smiled and settled back down, looking down at his belly as the baby moved slowly inside him.<p>

"I know I get angry." He whispered, "But it's not because I don't love you. I really do love you..."

He rubbed his stomach and looked to Bobby, taking the hunter's hand and resting it flush against his stomach. He looked down at his belly again, watching as Bobby stirred. Crowley wondered what he was having. Boy or girl. He wondered what Bobby would like the baby to be. Hang on...That was the first time he'd thought of their child as 'the baby' rather than _it_.

"Tell your daddy how much you love him." He said softly, looking at Bobby who smiled at him warmly.

There was thrumming and the feel of little feet against Bobby's hand and the hunter grinned, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"How long was I out?" He asked gruffly, earning a laugh from the demon before him.

"I don't know." He replied, watching the hunter turn himself slightly.

"Lay down."

Crowley raised his eyebrows at Bobby's words, yet despite his confusion, he decided to do as the hunter asked.

"Don't freak out or anything." Bobby said calmly, leaning towards Crowley's abdomen and smiling, "Daddy's here, baby..."

Crowley sat up slightly and watched as Bobby began to talk to his belly. It was an odd feeling that was swirling within him right now. It all felt so..._perfect_...so..._right_... And it scared him. It scared him so much, but then Bobby's voice cut through his panic and he found himself feeling calmed and relaxed again.

"And me and your other Daddy...Or your Papa, depending on what he wants to be called, are gonna spoil you so bad!" Bobby said softly, stroking the demon's stomach, "We really are, and we both love you so much."

Crowley smiled gently and watched as Bobby moved away, replacing the goofy grin with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Awww, isn't Daddy precious?" He laughed, earning a playful glare from Bobby.

"Says Papa who's going about how he seems mad but loves our baby very much."

Crowley smiled and settled down again, rubbing his stomach affectionately. Bobby got up, regretting it since he lost the warmth of the blankets, and he turned to Crowley with a small smile.

"You want any food?" He asked, earning a grin from the demon.

"I want chicken..." Crowley said, "With fries and ketchup."

Bobby smiled at his friend and headed for the door.

"Coming right up."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
